vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Swampy Moon Outpost
Outpost pyro 1.jpg|Outpost Pyro 1 Outpost pyro 2.jpg|Outpost Pyro 2 Outpost pyro 3.jpg|Outpost Pyro 3 Outpost pyro 4.jpg|Outpost Pyro 4 The Swampy Moon Outpost (shortened to SMO), also known as Outpost Pyro, is named after the swampy design, and by former Vaktovian General DevilishPyro, who designed it. SMO is one of the oldest Vaktovian bases, but it was closed when Vaktovia entered hibernation after their war with NFC. ImperialVaktovia currently owns the base. There has been many version of Outpost Pyro, and you can read about Classic Pyro here. Outpost Pyro is now decommisioned, and has been succeeded by the new SMO 2.0. Geography Outpost Pyro is based in a green swamp. The ground is flat with a few rocky/grassy hills jutting out, along with some trees and a few glowing green bushes. At the edge of the swamp is the main fortress, shown in the picture above. A large stone arch divides the map in half. One half contains the fortress and Vaktovian spawn, and the other has the raider spawn, and the raider base, accessible by raiders once they obtain 5 knockouts, as well as the VAC spawn in between those two. There is a small forest to the right of the base, which used to be one of the VAC spawns. To the left of the base is the obby to get in, and in front of that is the fortified hill strip where Vaktovians spawn. Design Outpost: The main outpost is a large fortress with a wall surrounding it and two main towers inside. The "flag," is a computer terminal, and is found in the hangar of the base. The only ways into the base are through the front gate (if open), through the side obby, or jumping over the back wall from the cliffs. The walls can also be stacked over (people jump upon one another to boost themselves up over the wall), and egg-jumped over (using a now fixed-bug whereby jumping on a dropped Egg hat would launch you into the air). The main tower contains an armory and the hangar, along with other small rooms. The secondary tower is currently empty, though it previous housed the ATAC. Raider Spawns: There are two places where raiders can spawn. The first is in up on a small cliff, inside the raider cave. The other is the raider base, where raiders may spawn once they have gained 5 kills. Vaktovian Spawns: Vaktovians only spawn at the fortified hill strip to the left of the base. The structure is built on a large rock, designed with Vaktovian base aesthetics. VAC Spawns: The VACs spawn in a small pit surrounded by small cliffs in between the two raider spawns. Cliffs: The entire base is surrounded by cliffs. Raiders can get onto these cliffs by shooting at boulders near the raider base. Eventually, these boulders will fall down and form an obby from which people can access the cliff. Weaponry Raiders get an M-82 assault rifle, a sword, a Medi-Gun and a salute tool. Vaktovians and VAC get an StA-53, a Vaktovian Sword, a Medi-Gun and a salute tool. Weapons available in the Armoury include the StA-3, VC-32, and StA-14. Other weapons were added, but subsequently removed. The original weapons for the base in the original SMO were quickly outdated. Different versions of each weapon have evolved through trial and error. The base temporarily came equipped with an ATAC, which could only be controlled by VAK. It was subsequently removed due to the lag it caused and the unfair advantage it gave to VAK. Winning a raid To win a raid the raider team must capture the Terminal in the hangar and hold it until the counter reaches the full 1800 seconds. If the server is won by the raiders, a gui will show up on the screen saying that the base has been defeated, along with a unique win code to prove it was a valid raid. For the victory to be official, the raider(s) must take a picture of the victory text on the screen, and the base must have at least 5 Vaktovians or VAC present. Category:Places